Shifters: Test and Training
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: AU: Shifters; humanoid creatures who can shift into any animal, and Maka, Soul, and the others are shifters. They have been recruited for Lord Death's special army against Asura, but first they must pass his test and trainings. ((Bad summary, sorry, story is better, promise, planning on making this a series, hope ya like))
1. Chapter 1

**1rocker-chic: So this is a new idea that came to me and I'm testing it out, anyways, disclaimer please!**

**Patty: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater! And now the story!**

* * *

A golden, light tan, ash blonde lioness stood on a rock. Her fur was silky and her eyes were an brilliant green. Her four paws had razor sharp claws extended, and when she roared sharp white teeth showed, glistening in the sunlight.

Another roar answered the lioness' call and white lion stepped into view. He had a spikey wild mane around his face, bringing out his red eyes. He yawned and showed of his teeth which were even sharper that the lioness'. His claws were also out and razor like.

_So what we hunting ,Maka?_ his voice echoed in her head.

_Nothing ,right now. _she answered.

_Well, then why are we here? t_he lion growled.

_To get everyone together, Soul. _Maka sighed. _That was the whole point of you and me roaring._

_Aw shut up. _Soul sneered .

_No. _she snicked.

"AAAWWWOOOO!" a huge howl sounded and the birds in the area went flyin, while the two lions rolled their eyes and groaned in usion, both thinking the same thing, "Black*Star".

And sure enough a neon blue wolf with hazel green eyes appeared. He had claws as well, and his snout was larger than that of a regular wolf, but he himself was bigger as well. _Hey ,loyal followers, what's up?_

_I'll tell you after everyone arrives._Maka answered him, and he bared his teeth in a wolfish grin.

Soon a black dove appeared, gracefully landing on Black*Star's shoulder. Her eyes were a royal dark blue. And her claws were delicate and fine. Ahe greeted others and they her.

Soon a light brown thorobred mare sky blue eyes appeared, her mane was long and flowing. Her hooves a white. Her tail was longer and and tan, just like her mane. Beside her a yellow gold palimino skidded. Her mane and tail short but still pretty. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her hooves were black. But what was really interesting was that once the two horses had made their way to the others, was that a huge black bear came hurdling towards them.

He had three white stripes on the left side of his face that went over his left eye and his eyes were bronze. His paws were massive and his claws big. He roared and the brown mare flicked her ear in irritation and told him to hurry up as barelled toward them until he finally was with the others.

_Geez, Kid, why didn't you pick a faster form? _The brown mare complained.

_Because, Elizabeth- Kid, the bear, started._

_Liz _she cut him off.

_Liz, I like being a bear, besides, Patty doesn't have a problem with it, why should you? _he asked.

_Because being slow irritates me, and Patty's not your girlfriend, so she doesn't count._ Liz muttered.

_Aw, calm down big sissy, and Kid you really should pick a faster form when we have to come to the meeting place from all the way at the border. The palimino nodded her head._

_But, Patty- _Kid whined.

_Okay, that's enough, Tsubaki, fly up and see if it's safe for us to shift, _Maka ordered and the black dove and she flew up in the sky then nodded and they all shifted into their human selves.

Maka, the one who was the lioness, had ash-blonde hair, that was shoulder length, and emerald eyes. She was short and thin with light skin. The clothes she wore were a green shirt and jeans and tenis shoes. The white lion, Soul, shifted into a man with white messy hair, ruby eyes, and tan skin. He was tall and muscular. He wore a black shirt and jeans with tenis shoes.

Tsubaki, the black dove, turned into a woman with long ,elegant hair and sapphire eyes. She had fair skin and was tall. She had on a blue dress and black flats. The blue wolf, Black*Star changed himself into a guy with neon blue hair and hazel eyes. He was very muscular and wore a white muscle shirt and red shorts with flip-flops.

Liz was a woman with tan hair ,light blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and was average height. She wore a black pants with a purple shirt and tenis shoes, while her sister wore jean shorts and and a pink shirt along with sandals. Her hair was yellow and her eyes were bright blue, she was shorter than her sister, and her skin was slightly lighter.

Kid had ebony hair with three white stripes and was ghostly pale with gold eyes. He was thin and tall. He wore an all black outfit including jeans, shirt, and shoes.

"So, Maka, mind telling your big bro why ya called us all here?"Black*Star asked loudly and everyone cringed except for Maka.

"No, I don't mind,"Maka answered. "It's actually about what Lord Death said last week." The others looked at her confused. "About him wanting to make a special army to go against Asura?"

"Oh, yeah," Patty laughed. "I remember, he was all like 'I have an anouncement, citezens!' and we were all like, 'Yes, Lord Death,' and he was all like ,'I'm going to have a special army! I will tell you if you qualify!' and then-"

"Yes, Patty,"Liz groaned, "We know we were there."

"Anyways, Maka," Kid said, "What about it?"

"We got requested,"she answered.

"Cool,"Soul grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "When do we sign up?"

"That's the thing,"Maka said, "We don't, we have to test in order to get in."

"What?!"Black*Star exclaimed.

"Maka, "Tsubaki said calmly, "What do you mean by... test?"

"I mean, we have to complete something for Lord Death, and if he deems us acceptable enough, he gives a spacific training in order to become stronger and stay on his special force,"she explained.

"Tests are so uncool," Soul frowned, "But being one of the people to be asked this is cool, I say we do it."

"Yeah," Black*Star agreed. "What about you ,Tsu, ya' joinin'?"

She blushed and nodded while Kid, Liz, and Patty discussed thinvs privately, then Kid stood and grinned, "Me and the twins are in!"

Maka smiled, "Then I'm in ,too."

"AWESOME!"everyone cheered.

"But remember to come right back to this spot at midnight tomorrow,"Maka warned,"Because if you don't you're not in."

The others nodded in understandment the shiffted, Kid, into panther, Liz into a jaguar, and Patty into a cheetah, while Black*Star turned into an eagle and Tsubaki into a hawk. All of them had the same coloring as the other animals they were last time, just different forms. They were off and headed to their homes, while Maka and Soul stared at them.

"You ready to go?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "You know you could've gone home to."

"Yeah,'' he shrugged, "But I'm sorta your body guard, so that's a no."

"Ugh,"she groaned.

"Hey, blame your dad, he's the one got Lord Death to assign me to you, 'course he didn't know that, you know what, nevermind, let's just walk home,"Soul said.

"Human or creature?"she asked.

"We're shifters,"Soul smirked, "We're neither, but let's do it as humans, I'm tired."

She laughed, "You're always tired."And they walked away, not relising that a cobra had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: So..., yeah, anyways, the story itself is 1,251 words, cool right? Um... Liz help.**

**Liz: *sigh, whatever, please review, like seriously. Please review, follow, and/or favorite. Also, 1rocker-chic would like to know which story or stories you would like updated.**

**1rocker-chic: Anyways, thanks! Hope you all liked it! Liz, would you like to do the honors?**

**Liz: Yes! 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, even though I didn't get any reviews on this story, I did get a bit of follows and favorites so I decided to try one more chapter, I hope you all like it! Anyways; I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

The night sky was pitch black above the seven shifters, the moon covered by clouds, and the air chilly, but it bothered none of them. Each stood in twos, except for Patty who was drawing in the dust. Maka shivered suddenly, feeling as if something were watching them, but figured it was just her nerves and hoped that Soul hadn't seen her.

She felt his hands on her arms as he rubbed them, nope, he had definitely seen her shiver, "Cold, Maka?" he whispered and his hot breath tickled her, but she held back another shiver as she shook her head.

"Just nervous," she sighed and he rolled his eyes, irritated he hadn't been able to get a better reaction out of her. "You know, just because my head is turned, doesn't mean that I don't know that you're rolling your eyes."

He snickered, "And I'd expect nothing less from the assassin's sister." This time she rolled her eyes and he chuckled, "But the same goes for me."

"Yeah, yeah," she pouted, but perked up as she heard a car in the distance and smiled, "They're here," and everyone nodded hearing the car as well, before it was even visible. Soon white lights appeared and they could make out a black limo.

It stopped in front of them and a man with grey hair, lime green eyes, and bone colored skin stepped out. He was bony and had stitches everywhere, he wore a scientist's outfit and looked overall creepy. "Hello, my name is Franken Stein, but you will call me Professor or Doctor Stein, I assume you all know the reason why you are here, considering it was all on your own choice."n

They all nodded, "Good, at least I'm not dealing with complete idiots,"he sighed, "Anyways, once we arrive at the training facility known as the DWMA, Deadly Weapons Must Awaken," and they looked at him quizzically, "We're still working on the name, Lord Death... is struggling with this..." They all then made an "O" sound and Stein continued. "Anyhow, once you all arrive, you will be shown to your rooms, and told who your partner will be, then you will go to sleep, and be be awakened for training." He finally finished.

"YAHOOO!" Black*Star howled this is gonna be awesome!"

"Ugh, shut up, will ya Black*Star,"Liz groaned, "We are _all_ stuck in an _enclosed_ space, so that means you need to be _quiet._"

He sneered, "You just can't handle my godliness."

"Or you annoy the fucking hell out of me,"Liz growled.

"Or-"

"Black*Star,"Tsubaki's voice was sharp, and he glared but shut his mouth immediately, making the rest of the ride to the DWMA peaceful.

* * *

"Finally," Soul stretched, "I hate enclosed spaces."

"It wasn't that bad, Soul," Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"Says the chic who had the most space," he grumbled.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted.

Soul clutched his head, "Shinigami woman, why the hell did you do that!"

"Hmph," She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Enough, you two," Stein said dismissively, "Now all of you follow me to your rooms." The first room was Black*Star's and was painted white but had weight training and exercise stuff in it with a huge bed that had a weapon bedspread on it. The second was Kid's and was perfectly symmetrical in every detail, down to having the bed right in the middle of the room, two duplicate paintings on with two desks and the walls grey. Soul's room was third and it was red and black. A black bed sat on the right side and the walls were red while the floor was black. A grand piano sat on the left and so did many other instruments. Maka's room came up and it was plain with only a bed and white walls along with a simple desk... until you saw humungous book shelf that held thousands of books. Then there was Tsubaki's room which had a cam-ilia tree painted on the wall with a regular bed and tea sets along with many other Japanese styled things. Then came Liz's room which was a total fashionista's room, if that fashionista had New Yorker's attitude and awesome looks. And finally came Patty's room done in all sorts of animal print complete with stuffed animals and little toys.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"they all shouted.

"The room changes to the owner's preferences,"Stein explained.

"Oh, good," Patty giggled, "Now where do we get our partners?"

Stein chuckled, "Well, I can give you your partner or you can have Lord Death-"

"YOU!" she shouted excitedly.

He groaned, "I was afraid you would say that, well, until you see Lord Death, here are your temporary partners, Maka and Liz, Tsubaki and Patty, Kid and Black*Star, and as for Soul, well, you'll be teamed up with Kilik, you'll see him tomorrow, no doubt, but anyways, I shall be leaving now." And with that he raced off as he heard Black*Star and Kid's protests, snickering.

* * *

Soul glared as his two male friends argue over who was more annoying while he, himself thought about how uncool it was to have a partner he didn't even know! That stupid Stein person needed to re-partner people, especially if he thought putting Kid and Black*Star together was a good idea.

There was a bit of protest from Patty when she understood that she was not teamed up with Liz, her sister, but she soon calmed down when Liz said that Tsubaki would just be like another older sister. Maka smiled happily ,not really caring about her partner was, mostly because Liz and her got along fine, but again, Kid and Black*Star?! Him and this guy named Kilik?! What was this guy thinking?!

"Soul," Maka tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you okay?"

He scratched his head," Yeah, I'm fine."

She sighed,"You really shouldn't try to lie to me, Soul."

He groaned, "You know,I'm the one who said that to you when we fought Asura."

She giggled,"Yes, and that is exactly why I'm stealing your words, because if I can not lie to you, then you can not lie to me."

"You'd be surprised at what I can hide,Maka ,"he smirked.

"And you'd be surprised at what I know," she sighed sadly.

His face fell and he the held her chin, forcing her to look at him,"And you'd be surprised at how much I want to tell you things, that would get us both slain."

Soul's words hung heavily in the air and the arguments and noise immediately stopped to watch the two. Maka looked down and Soul released his hold, "When you're ready to talk, Soul, come and see me, that's what best friends are for," Maka said the word "friends" with bitterness, that Soul could swear she wished for something less or something... more, something forbidden.

* * *

**So there is the end of this chapter, interesting, eh? Well I hope you all liked it because I worked really hard on this, anyways please, please,please review! I loooooveeee reviews! But also follow and favorite because those are cool too ,as Soul would say. Anyways, 'night y'all! **

** 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
